


hidden

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to other sites, Gen, TW: Vomit, hiding an illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Rush has a bad reaction to the foliage on a planet, but hides it from the rest of the crew.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush & Everett Young
Series: stargate trope bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	hidden

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "hiding an injury/illness" square on the stargate trope bingo I made up, which can be found here: https://brightclam.tumblr.com/post/615063183460335616/in-my-boredom-ive-been-going-through-ao3-looking
> 
> tw for vomit
> 
> rush is kind of an asshole in this but also when isn't he an asshole

\-------

Young’s radio crackles and he thumbs it on, waiting for what will probably be bad news. Sure enough, out comes T. J.’s voice, with that signature tightness that means she’s stressed.

“Colonel Young?”

He does his best not to let his sigh show in his voice.

“Yes, T. J.?”

“Sir, the away team is starting to show symptoms.”

After the fiasco with the microorganisms in their water supply, poisoning them all, Young does not want to deal with another pandemic. 

“Symptoms of what, T.J.?”

“I’m not quite sure what yet, sir. I believe it’s a reaction to the foliage on the planet, similar to how people react to poison ivy. Some of the away team is showing symptoms but some are not, and I don’t believe it’s contagious. As such I don’t see a need for quarantine, but anyone from the away team should be on a look out for symptoms. If they develop any symptoms they need to report to the infirmary.” 

Young nods to himself, even though she can’t see him.

“Very well. I’ll alert everyone.”

He does so, and expects that to be the end of it. 

\------

Rush wakes and stands without ceremony. He never hides in bed from the day; every day on destiny is worthwhile. Though he doubts many of his compatriots feel the same. His passion, his drive, is unique amongst the crew. Most of them, despite their PHD’s, are absolute idiots. Eli is a genius, and has better ideas in general than the lot of them, but he has no commitment to the work. Just a few months ago, all this was to him was a game. His mindset, in many ways, has not changed.

So Rush stands, and goes to face the day.

He’s halfway to the control room when he realizes his legs are shaky. He’s lightheaded, which makes walking somewhat more difficult than usual. He must be dehydrated; it’s not an unusual state for him. Though he’s never felt quite this bad before. Still, he brushes it off. He has important work to do. Any memory he had of Young reporting an illness last night is buried beneath his eagerness to get to work. 

When he gets to the control room, he quickly pulls up his planetary data from the link to the seeded stargates to study. And if his hands shake as he does so, it is easily overcome.  
\-----

When he begins to cough, he’s frustrated by his body’s weakness. Perhaps he has caught a cold. The ship breeds all sorts of minor illness due to the close contact in which they live. He considers, for a moment, going to the infirmary, but quickly brushes it off. There is very little T. J. can do but tell him to rest. He has no intention of resting while there is work to be done. 

And what work! Glorious, stunning, astonishing work. The sheer diversity of planets he is looking through would boggle the mind of even the most imaginative astronomer. There are none so far like the icarus planet he had promised, but every other possible need has been met by destiny. 

She’s amazing, beautiful, even intelligent. She anticipates their needs and steers herself in the direction needed to meet them. The sheer joy of being a part of her overwhelms him sometimes. If only the others could see what a massive undertaking they were part of. If only they understood. 

But they don’t. 

Instead they block him at every turn. They plot behind his back, or meddle in things they don;t understand. Not all of them are malicious, some are just ignorant, but their effect is the same. All of it keeping him from discovering who knows what endless bounties could be found in destiny. 

If only they weren't so squeamish---

His growing bad mood is interrupted by another bout of coughing, which quickly takes his mind back to his work.

\--------

The nausea starts at around 8 at night. He ignores the growing discomfort just as he had the shaking, the lightheadedness, and the cough. He’s close to discovering something, he knows it. Perhaps it’s another icarus planet. That would certainly please the others. 

It’s hours later, and he still hasn't hit upon the discovery he feels coming, when he begins to gag. The taste of bile and the disgusting slop they eat permeates his mouth and coats his tongue. He swallows it down the best he can, and grits his teeth, keeping himself from vomiting. 

Another hour later, at about one in the morning, he can feel it change. He’s finally torn from his work as he takes off at a run, leaving the control room behind and heading for the nearest bathroom. He takes it at a sprint; the bathroom is far away and he can feel his stomach roiling angrily. He just barely makes it to the bathroom before vomiting into the sleek ancient-style toilet bowl. 

With his hair hanging in his face and bile dripping from his lips, it finally strikes him that perhaps he really is sick. He snarls at nothing and slams his hand down on the deck in anger. He’s so close, he knows it! He can’t stop now, not even if his body is conspiring against him. He pushes himself up and begins the long walk back to the control room, occasionally leaning against the wall for support.

\-----

Young enters the control room, looking for Rush. The urge to hit the man has not lessened. What was he thinking, lying to the whole crew about an icarus planet to supposedly give them hope? He’s surprised the man hasn’t been hunted down by an angry mob yet. It would be Young’s job to protect Rush in that instance and he’s not looking forward to it. 

Sure enough, Rush is leaning against one of the consoles, paging through ancient writing that Young can’t even begin to understand. 

Young speaks:

“Rush.”

There’s no response. The man’s face is hidden behind a curtain of hair. Young steps closer and tries again:

“Rush!”

The head turns, slowly, and Rush retorts:

“Colonel Young, why are you bothering me this time?”

But Young isn’t listening. He’s gotten a look at Rush and what he sees is not good. The man’s eyes are glassy and unfocused, rather than his usual sharp glare. His skin is pale and covered in a thin film of sweat. Without even thinking about it, Young is stepping forwards and reaching for Rush. Just in time too; the man’s tirade trails off and he slumps against the console. Young reaches his side and quickly checks his pulse. It’s rapid but steady and strong; some good news at least. He speaks, trying to see if Rush is responsive at all:

“Rush?”  
Rush appears to be unconscious. Young glares at his limp form and clicks on his radio.

“T.J., I need help in the control room. Rush has collapsed.”

There’s a long sigh on the other side and T.J.’s asks:

“Again, sir?”

Young looks him over before replying:

“His appearance matches those who are reacting to the planet’s plant life. He was on the away team, but I don’t know why he let it get this bad.” 

“Okay, I’m sending Greer up to help you bring him to the infirmary. See you soon, Sir.”

\------

Young helps Greer manhandle Rush’s unconscious body into the infirmary bed. From the nearby beds, Scott and Brody watch with badly hidden amusement. T.J. moves in, checking Rush over, and Greer steps away. Young doesn’t, reaching out to grab a chair before dragging it closer and plunking his ass down. T.J. gives him a curious look but stays focused on her work. After a few minutes she turns to Young and reports:

“Sure enough, sir, he’s got the same reaction as the others.”

Scott snorts and says:

“We should start a club.”

Young gives him a small smile before turning back to T.J and asking:

“Is there any way he could not have noticed the symptoms?“

T.J. frowns and shakes her head.

“No sir. Everyone else reported severe vomiting. He would have had to have noticed that.”

Young groans and runs a hand over his face in frustration.

“So he chose not to come to the infirmary until he collapsed.”

T. J. gives him a sympathetic look.

“Seems like it, sir.”

Young shakes his head and mumbles to himself:

“A whole lot of work.”

\--------

An hour later, Young is still at Rush’s bedside. He has noticed Tamra throwing him looks and has ignored them. Finally she step up next to him and says:

“Sir, I have this under control.”

Young smiles ruefully.

“If I’m not here when he wakes up, he’ll be up and out of here before you could even radio me he’s awake.”

T.J. gives him an unimpressed look.

“I am capable of keeping him here for you, sir.”

He waves her off, shaking his head.

“I don’t want you in the middle of this, TJ. You know how he gets. I’ll stay.”

T.J. sighs and goes back to checking on Scott and Brody. 

\---------

Rush wakes slowly, his whole body aching. The last thing he remembers was being in the control room and a surge of annoyance…

He opens his eyes to what’s possibly one of his least favorite sights: Colonel Young, looking thunderous. He sighs and resists the urge to roll his eyes as he says:

“What did I do this time?”

That only causes Young to scowl deeper and snarl:

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Rush takes in his surroundings; he’s in the infirmary. Then it all comes racing back: the shaking, the lightheadedness, the vomiting.

“Ah. I’m sick, am I?”

Young growls:

“Rush, this is the second time you’ve collapsed on me. Do you not know how to take care of yourself?”

That ignites the spark of Rush’s anger and he snarls back:

“I’m not a child!”

“Then stop acting like one!”

Rush snaps his jaw shut and settles for a haughty glare instead of a retort. Young glares back for a long moment before he looks down. Rush feels a thrill of petty victory at that. Young buries his face in his hands for a minute before he looks back up and speaks earnestly:

“Rush, I need you. I can’t have you killing yourself.”

Rush smirks; it feels nice to be appreciated, even if it is by an imbecile like Young.

“I assure you, colonel, I have no intention of dying.”

Young sighs. 

“Good. At least on that, we’re on the same page.”

Rush claps his hands together and says with finality:

“Wonderful. Now, was there anything else you wanted to lecture me about or are you done?”

Young rises from the chair and stalks away from the bed, passing T.J. on the way out and saying:

“Let me know if his condition changes.”

Rush smiles smugly and while he’s burning to go back to his work, one look from T.J. tells him that’s not going to happen. So he rolls over and decides to catch upon some sleep. 

\--------


End file.
